The advanced mobile phone technology has entered into the third generation from the second generation. In the second generation, only audio was transmitted via the mobile phone. Several functions have been added into the third generation mobile phone such that the latter possesses audio and video functions, such as taking pictures, listening to music or watching television online. With the increase in functions, the mobile phones of the third generation consume more power when compared to the second generation ones.
On the other hand, manufacturers tend to produce the mobile phone to have dual network systems, i.e. a combination of the mobile network (like GSM/GPRS [Global System for Mobile/General Pocket Radio Service], GSM/W-CDMA [wide-band Code-Division Multiple Access] technology) and WLAN (like Wi-Fi technology) permits the user of the mobile phone to download an audio-and-video file or receive and transmit e-mails over the Internet. Several radiating circuits or signal processing circuits must be set within the mobile phone and a large amount of power is consumed in order to perform the aforementioned operations. A rechargeable battery usually supplies the electrical power required for the mobile phone. The battery must be constantly and fully charged in order to enable the mobile phone to perform one of the several functions.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art mobile phone 10 together with a charging device 11. The prior art mobile phone 10 has a bottom surface 101 formed with a charging port 100. The charging device 11 has a standard charging end 110 for extension into the charging port 100 in the mobile phone for conducting a charging operation once the charging device 11 is coupled to an external power source, such as an electrical outlet on a house wall.
Note that the mobile phone 10 usually is formed with only one charging port 100. That is, the only charging port 100 can be used whether the charging device 11 is a travel charger or a seat charger. As a result, pulling/plugging the standard charging end 110 out/into the only charging port 100 repeatedly for the frequent charging operation may cause the charging port to be damaged easily. To solve the problem and to be more convenient to users, a mobile communication device including a handset formed with dual charging ports and a charging device are provided.